hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
A Comedy of Eros/Main
|Written By = Chris Manheim |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charles Siebert |Order in Series = 46 of 134 |Order in Season = 22 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 110 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Lost Mariner" |Next Episode in Series = "The Furies" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Atlantis" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" |title cap image = }} Cupid's son, Bliss, steals a bow and arrow and causes havoc in a small town that Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer are trying to save from Draco. Summary Xena and Gabrielle arrive at the Temple of Hestia in response to news that the evil warlord Draco is planning to capture the Hestian Virgins and sell them to the slaver Pinullus. What they don't realize is that Cupid's mischievous baby boy Bliss has made off with one of his father's bows and arrows and is flying directly above them as they stroll through the village. The playful cherub begins shooting little green love-inducing arrows at them, but misses every time. Oblivious to the accidental pairing of couples all around them, Xena and Gabrielle soon run into Joxer, who has arrived eager to join in the fight against Draco. But just as Draco approaches, Xena is hit by one of Bliss' arrows and walks straight into the warlord's arms, kissing him passionately in front of her shocked companions. Though obviously turned on by her surprising welcome, Draco insists that he has no intention of letting Xena foul up the biggest score of his life. Holding a dagger to her throat as a warning, Draco is again surprised when she deftly slips from his grasp. Grabbing her sword, Xena fights him off brilliantly while being careful not to hurt him. When Draco finally manages to disarm her, she responds by spinning around and kicking his sword away. Xena is left breathless as Draco takes off with his men. When Gabrielle demands an explanation for Xena's obvious attraction to Draco, the warrior princess reveals that she is resolved to help him reject his evil ways. Still confused by her behavior, Gabrielle and Joxer head back to the temple to stand guard while Xena visits Draco in his camp to offer him the chance to team up with her. Draco is incredulous when he realizes she is asking him to join her in fighting for good. When Xena slips out, Draco orders his aide Craigan to send a man outside the camp dressed in Draco's armor to divert Xena while he and his troops head for the temple. But Xena is not fooled. Disguised as a veiled Hestian Virgin, she lures Draco's men into a back room and locks them inside before coming face-to-face with their leader. Draco is both frustrated and intrigued when he learns that Xena has hidden the Virgins in plain sight by dressing them in the same clothes as worn by the other village women. On the way out of the temple, Xena hears the shouts of Gabrielle and Joxer, who have been captured and tied up by Draco's men. As Xena cuts their bonds to set them free, Gabrielle is hit by one of Bliss' arrows and instantly falls in love with Joxer. To his credit, Joxer responds with caution, confused by Gabrielle's sudden change of heart. Xena, on the other hand, is openly astounded and dismayed by her friend's newly professed love for the bumbling Joxer. In the meantime, Draco comes up with a devilishly simple plan to lure the Virgins back to the temple — he simply rings the temple bell. Xena and Gabrielle arrive there to see the returning women being captured by Draco's men. But just as Draco threatens Xena with his sword, he is struck by one of Bliss' arrows and turns to see Gabrielle angrily advancing on him. Still the object of Xena's affections, Draco now falls in love with Gabrielle. A furious battle ensues when Gabrielle rejects him and Xena moves in to protect the Virgins. She gathers the women inside the temple and bolts the door before realizing that Joxer has slipped outside. When Gabrielle sees that Joxer has been captured by Draco, she rushes outside and is taken captive herself. Back at Draco's camp, Gabrielle manages to elude the warlord's amorous advances while Xena sneaks in to free Joxer. Believing that Cupid must be behind everyone's love troubles, Xena sends Joxer off to find him. She then rescues Gabrielle and they head back to the temple. When Draco arrives, he threatens to torch the building with everyone inside unless Xena surrenders the Virgins and Gabrielle. In a surprise move, Xena throws the doors of the temple open, having already orchestrated a devious plan to stop the sale of the Virgins to Pinullus. She has secretly written to the slaver under Draco's name, informing him that an Amazon Princess has been added to their deal. When Pinullus arrives and Draco refuses to give up Gabrielle, who is now dressed in her magnificent Amazon costume, he is convinced he's been double-crossed and engages Draco in battle. Meanwhile, Bliss fires his arrows at the Virgins when Gabrielle leads them to a cave hideout, transforming them into a pack of love-crazed ladies who begin to pursue Draco's men. Gabrielle and the Virgins wind up back at the temple where Draco and Pinullus are still battling each another and Xena is fighting off the last of her attackers. When Joxer finally shows up with Cupid, the embarrassed god sends his mischievous little boy straight home and restores everyone's love life back to normal. Disclaimer No Cherries were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information Behind the Scenes *This episode was not originally set to air as the season finale, the first two episodes of season 3 were originally shot during season 2, to have a 24-episode season. *Xena's line "Well ain't love a bitch" was censored out of some syndication broadcasts. Key Events *This is the last appearance of Cupid. However, Karl Urban appeared in many more episodes as Julius Caesar. *This is the first appearance of Draco since his introduction in "Sins of the Past". Other *The title of this episode is a play-on-words of the Shakespeare play, "A Comedy of Errors". Eros is Cupid's Greek name. *The people who fall in love in this episode are: **Xena with Draco, undone by Cupid **Draco with Gabrielle, left alone by Cupid in the hope he could be reformed **Gabrielle with Joxer, undone by Cupid ***Joxer falls in love with Gabrielle in this episode too, but for real. **The assembled Hestian Virgins with Draco's men, undone by Cupid. ** The scene where Gabrielle, Joxer, The Virgins, Draco and his army, and Xena are chasing each other from door to door while being lovestruck by Bliss' love arrows is a reference to a hit Warner Bros. cartoon franchise Scooby Doo. Memorable Quotations "No Gabrielle! You can't be in love with Joxer. He's...he's Joxer!" –'Xena to Gabrielle' (laughs) "Can you imagine the two of us in love?" "Ridiculous." "Yeah, kind of makes you laugh just to think about it." (walks away) (depressed) "Ha-ha." :–'Gabrielle and Joxer' "Joxer the Mighty, He roams through the countryside. He never needs a place to hide. With Gabby as his sidekick, Fighting with her little stick. Righting wrongs and singing songs. Being mighty all day long. He's Joxer, He's Joxer the Mighty." :–'Joxer and Gabrielle singing' "I'm warning you! You touch me and you will be grist for the Gorgons!" "Aw, you're quite a little spitfire, arent you?" —'Gabrielle and Draco before the former's abduction' "Im warning you..." head-butts Draco in the chest "Ha Ha, didn't I say, hard as rock" "Like your head..." "What did you say?" "...I was agreeing with you! L-Like you said." "Good... You keep agreeing and we'll get along fine..." starts stroking Gabrielle's face "...LOOK! Cherries!" puts some in her mouth ''Mmm! I love cherries!" "Me too..." –'Gabrielle and Draco in the latter's tent' Category:XWP Season 2 episode summaries